


Tips for Studying

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Man Service [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Punishment, Smut, Study Date, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Makoto and Sousuke are here for your studying needs.By making you needy for them while helping you study.





	Tips for Studying

**Author's Note:**

> TH-THANK U KYOANI FOR THIS SUMMER'S MEAL AND FOR OUR FUTURE 2020 MAIN COURSE ; v ; HOW FORTUNATE IT IS TO GET TO SEE MORE OF UR BOYFRIENDS OML
> 
> _insomniacapples asked: How about we have Makoto and Sousuke sexy times where as university students during a tutoring session turned sexy? Every right answer earns reader some fingers, gropes basically pleasure. And every wrong answers some spanking and some edging. By the end of the study session, homework is abandoned, Reader is an overstimulated, panting mess, babbling about how her head is all funny and stupid, and both boys push her over the edge to the point where (of course in hentai) she sees stars and hearts._

“In the Hebrew Bible, what name is used to refer to the devil?”

With a list of definitions and terms in hand, Makoto spoke, just before licking at his fingertips and eyeing you with a gentle stare, a noticeable haze in his green eyes.

“The devil…” You trailed off, your mind struggling to function coherently. After a long moment of thought, you whined, “I can’t think because of you two! My head feels all funny and weird!”

There was a nip to the shell of your ear from behind, followed by the husky, teasing tone of Sousuke. “We asked you this earlier, sweetheart. Don’t tell me I gotta give you another reminder.” As a warning, his large hand reached down to grab and squeeze a handful of your ass, which was still tender from when he spanked you earlier for the five or so questions you answered incorrectly in a row.

You squirmed upon his lap with a shudder. “I-I’ll answer…” However, by this point during your study session, you couldn’t even think back to what you had for breakfast earlier in the day. You had Makoto and Sousuke rewarding your correct answers by massaging your breasts and working their long and thick fingers into your core. However, you also received punishment for your mistakes with spanks and either of the two feasting on your center only to pull away when you were ready to cum.

The entirety of your body was tingling, your coherency in shambles. Your coursework was the last thing in your mind right now, having been replaced by the intense need for Makoto and Sousuke. Nothing was as torturous than being relegated to the floor between the two, both rubbing the tips of their cocks against your face while ordering you to keep still. To kiss, to suck, to touch–you were forbidden from doing anything as punishment.

“So mean, Sousuke,” Makoto remarked with a small exasperated sigh, even while he continued to lick off your essence from his fingertips. Eyeing you directly, he smiled and murmured, “Hint: the name translates to worthless.”

“And you’re too soft,” Sousuke snorted in return. “You’re the one who spoils too much.”

Makoto’s smile turned sheepish. “Mm, maybe. Though, can you blame me?” Setting down your terms list, he reached over to cup your chin, an affectionate look in his eyes. “But can you blame me when I have someone so beautiful sitting right before me? Especially with such a cute and lewd expression?”

Sousuke smirked, “Got me there. After all…” Curving around your body slightly, his eyes met yours just before he purred, “When I see this pretty blush, I get so goddamn hard–shame I can’t do anything about it until _someone_ answers a question.” In emphasis of his words, he grinded up against your body, making sure you felt the thick stiffness of his erection. “Come on, baby. Answer this right and we’ll fuck you.”

You let out a gasp.

“Ah! Your eyes lit up from that!” Makoto exclaimed with awe, even as he felt his cock stiffen more. Smiling reassuringly, he remarked, “We know you’ve got this, love!”

Just one word was lost on you because of how utterly overwhelmed you felt at this moment. Just one word that would give you what you craved.

After perusing through the mangled mess that was your mind, you spoke up, in a shaky and breathless tone,

“B-Belial?”

The list of terms joined your clothes on the floor, followed by Makoto’s and Sousuke’s. While you would need to have a more productive follow-up studying session, being pressed so snugly in the center between the broad and muscled frames of the two as they fucked you simultaneously with tremendous vigor was well worth the time.


End file.
